militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
10th Ohio Battery
10th Ohio Independent Battery was an artillery battery that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The battery was organized in Xenia, Ohio January 9, 1862 and mustered in at Camp Dennison near Cincinnati, Ohio for a three-year enlistment on March 3, 1862 under Captain Hamilton Berlace White. The battery was attached to 6th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to July 1862. Artillery, 6th Division, District of Corinth, Mississippi, to November 1862. Artillery, 6th Division, Left Wing, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to December 1862. 3rd Brigade, 6th Division, XVI Corps, to January 1863. 3rd Brigade, 6th Division, XVII Corps, to September 1863. Artillery, 1st Division, XVII Corps, to April 1864. Artillery, 4th Division, XVII Corps, April 1864. Artillery, 3rd Division, XVII Corps, to November 1864. Artillery Reserve, Nashville, Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to February 1865. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, District of East Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to July 1865. The 10th Ohio Battery mustered out of service at Camp Dennison on July 17, 1865. Detailed service Ordered to St. Louis, Mo., then moved to Pittsburg Landing, Tenn., April 4–9. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30, 1862. Duty at Corinth, Miss., until September 15. Moved to Iuka, Miss., and duty there until October 1. Battle of Iuka September 19 and 27. Moved to Corinth October 1–2. Battle of Corinth October 3–4. Pursuit to Ripley October 5–12. Grant's Central Mississippi Campaign November 1862 to January 1863. Moved to Memphis, Tenn., January 10, 1863, then to Lake Providence, La., January 21, and duty there until April. Movement on Bruinsburg and turning Grand Gulf April 25–30. Duty at Grand Gulf until June. Siege of Vicksburg June 13-July 4. Messenger's Ferry, Big Black River, June 29–30 and July 3. Advance on Jackson, Miss., July 4–10. Bolton's Ferry, Big Black River, July 4–6. Siege of Jackson, Miss., July 10–17. Duty at Vicksburg until April 1864. Moved to Clifton, Tenn., then marched via Huntsville and Decatur, Ala., to Ackworth, Ga., April to June 9. Atlanta Campaign June 9 to September 8. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Assault on Kennesaw June 27. Nickajack Creek July 2–5. Chattahoochie River July 5–12. Turner's Ferry July 5. Moved to Marietta, Ga., July 12, and duty there until November. Moved to Nashville, Tenn., November 2, and duty there until April 1865. Battles of Nashville December 15–16, 1864 (reserve). Moved to Sweetwater, Tenn., April 1, 1865, then to Loudon, Tenn., and duty there until July. Casualties The battery lost a total of 18 enlisted men during service, all due to disease. Commanders * Captain Hamilton Berlace White See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Owens, Ira S. Greene County Soldiers in the Late War (Dayton, OH: s.n.), 1884. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 10th Ohio Battery by Larry Stevens * 10th Ohio Battery monument at Vicksburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments O